Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer
by Shad-3
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki, glaçon mondialement reconnu, et pourtant il n'arrive pas à oublier son ancien amour ... cette personne qui changea sa vie à jamais mais qui à présent en aime un autre ... Bya/? je vous laisse la surprise ! (bien que ce soit évident )
1. Photo et souvenirs

Coucou les gens ! Je voulais écrire une petite histoire avec Uki dedans mais je me suis rendu compte que je galérais à le faire en personnage principal ... alors j'ai pris Bya-kun ... Il y aura bel et bien un couple mais je vous laisse la surprise quand aux deux futurs amants ... nyark nyark ...

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je l'ai écris en à peu près une heure, sur un coup de tête mais maintenant j'ai bien défini l'histoire principale et le scénario ... Sur ce je vous laisse lire ... et tout est à Tite Kubo (sauf, bien sûr, les fantasmes des lectrices ... mais je n'en dit pas plus)

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki était considéré par tous et par toutes comme quelqu'un d'insensible et de glacial. Jamais il ne souriait, jamais il ne riait et beaucoup de gens s'accordaient à dire que le jeune noble était toujours puceau, n'ayant jamais osé passer le cap avec sa fiancée ou bien trop digne pour ça. Il est vrai que jamais le capitaine de la sixième division n'a couché avec son épouse mais il a bel et bien vécu une passion enflammée avec une personne. Cependant c'était bien avant l'arrivée d'Ichigo Kurosaki et même de sa rencontre avant Hisana.

Le problème c'était que cette personne était en couple avec un autre que lui à présent, et que cette relation était bien partie pour durer ... Mais comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Leur relation avait commencé à se dégrader à partir d'une dispute qu'ils avaient eu un jour, qui aurait put paraître futile mais qui fut la cause de tout. En effet, Byakuya étant encore marié à Hisana à cette époque, leur amour était secret ... et ils étaient en désaccord sur le fait qu'ils devaient ou non le rendre public. Evidemment, le jeune Kuchiki était contre. Il n'assumait pas ce qu'il faisait, se cachait encore des plus grands, tel un enfant. Mais à présent qu'il avait grandi, c'était trop tard, définitivement.

Il soupira et regarda, infiniment malheureux, la photo, la seule et l'unique, que les deux amants avaient pris un jour alors qu'ils étaient ensembles en mission dans le monde réel. Cela faisait 60 ans déjà ... et lui, pauvre noble solitaire, n'avait toujours pas oublié contrairement à son ancien amour. Chaque fois qu'il revoyait son visage son coeur se déchirait et il devait résister de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser tomber la barrière derrière laquelle il s'était barricadée depuis longtemps ... depuis 60 ans exactement.

- Bya-kun ? Un problème ? demanda une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec ...

- U...ukitake-san, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? balbutia le jeune homme en cachant l'image dans sa manche, pas question que son collègue la voit ! Ses sentiments lui appartenaient, à lui, Byakuya Kuchiki, et tant qu'il les cachait rien ne pourrait lui prendre pas même le Roi des Shinigamis ou ce trop gentil capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, un geste rapide et insignifiant mais qui fit rougir Byakuya jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui témoigne de l'affection !

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein ! Entre capitaines on doit s'aider !

Le plus jeune déglutit péniblement, voilà que l'autre jouait la carte de la solidarité ! Cependant ce secret là, il ne pouvait en parler à personne surtout pas à lui, si bien attentionné qu'il soit.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire chez moi ? dit-il finalement.

Son aîné grimaça et un air déçu passa brièvement sur son visage, ce n'était pas demain la veille **(nda : euh j'ai un doute sur cette expression, elle existe oui ou non ?)** qu'il allait réussir à percer les défenses de Byakuya Kuchiki ! Puis se gratta la tête et prit cette expression gênée et amusée qui le caractérisait tant.

- Eh bien ... tu sais qu'elle est devenu ma nouvelle vice-capitaine ... et j'avais besoin d'elle pour une mission ... Une servante m'a dit qu'elle devait être dans sa chambre et en passant j'ai senti ta tristesse alors ...

Ah oui. Il avait oublié qu'Ukitake était le seul des capitaines, et peut-être même des shinigamis, à avoir la capacité extraordinaire (et surtout très gênante) de ressentir les émotions des gens à travers le reiatsu. Une compétence qu'il n'utilisait lui-même que très rarement. Alors pourquoi l'avoir activé alors qu'il était encore dans un lieu habité ? Par négligence ?

En voyant l'air sceptique du plus jeune, Jyushirô eut un nouveau sourire embarrassé et expliqua :

- Bon ok j'avoue ... en vérité c'est ta gouvernante qui m'a demandé de vérifier si tu allais bien ... elle m'a dit que tu mangeais peu ces derniers jours, tu sais ce n'est pas b...

- Pourquoi vous l'a-t-elle demandé à _vous_ ?demanda Byakuya, alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

L'autre tressaillit à l'entente de son ton agressif et s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte coulissa à nouveau pour laisser passer une jeune fille brune et vêtue de l'uniforme des shinigamis.

- Rukia ! Je te cherchais justement ! s'exclama Ukitake en se relevant vivement. Viens dans mon bureau dans 2 heures s'il-te-plaît ! J'ai une mission à te confier !

Et, sans un regard pour son collègue capitaine, le malade sortit rapidement de la chambre, sous le regard surpris de sa vice-capitaine.

- Nii-san ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non rien ... pars Rukia, j'ai besoin de rester seul ...

Surprise par son expression soudainement triste et fatiguée, la shinigami ne répondit pas et sortit à son tour, inquiète par le comportement inhabituel de son frère adoptif, d'ordinaire si calme et sûr de lui.

- Et si Ukitake-san y était pour quelque chose ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle se promit de lui poser la question dès qu'elle le verrait et continua sa route en direction de la treizième division où un tas de paperasse l'attendait.

.

.

.

Resté seul, Byakuya ressortit la photo et détailla, nostalgique, le visage souriant et lumineux de son ancien amour. Lui-même souriait, légèrement rougissant, tenant par la main la personne à côté de lui et ayant son autre main sur le pommeau de son sabre. On ne savait jamais, les Hollows étaient partout.

Une goutte tomba sur la feuille et il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser qu'il pleurait. Stupéfait, il essuya une larme qui coulait avant de se rendre compte que c'était en vain, vu que ses jumelles mouillaient déjà ses joues et qu'il avait craqué pour de bon. Ses barrières avaient cédé, heureusement personne n'était là pour le constater ... Il ferma les yeux et se replongea dans ses souvenirs, seul moyen qu'il avait pour se calmer.

.

.

.

.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Byakuya avait toujours été un enfant à part, réservé, solitaire ... Son éducation de jeune noble l'avait rendu froid et distant envers les autres garçons de son âge et il ne jouait jamais aux jeux de ballons ou de bataille avec les autres gamins. Toujours seul, il n'avait eu un véritable ami qu'à partir de ses 14 ans, époque où il commençait à apprendre les bases du combat au sabre et à mains nues avec ses instructeurs et l'insupportable Yoruichi Shihouin.

Cette personne, si proche de lui, se nommait Akane. C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux noisettes, il n'avait pas du tout un physique typique du Japon, et pour cause il était du Rukongaï. Cependant son talent exceptionnel pour les armes l'avait fait remarquer par le grand Yamamoto Genryusai alors que ce dernier était sur le terrain (très exceptionnel). Ainsi le jeune homme avait appris les rudiments de l'art du sabre en compagnie de l'héritier Kuchiki.

Très vite ils étaient devenus amis et leur relation ne cessait jamais de devenir plus intime, plus profonde. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils devinrent des "plus-qu'amis", dormaient dans le même lit, multipliaient les contacts avec l'autre. Byakuya, trop naïf, ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui était en train de se passer jusqu'à ce que, un beau jour, Akane ne le plaque contre un mur et ne l'embrasse passionnément. Sur le moment, le jeune noble n'avait pas réagit et avait répondu à l'amour de l'autre mais, plus tard, il s'était rendu compte de son acte et l'avait terriblement regretté sans pouvoir cependant oublier la sensation des lèvres de son ami contre la sienne, de sa langue, de ses bras autour de son corps ...

Il en avait parlé à son père qui lui avait promis de "prendre les mesures nécessaires" et jamais Byakuya 'avait revu son compagnon, celui qui lui avait volé son premier baiser.

En même temps, ses parents, écoeurés, décidèrent de lui trouver une compagne et lui présentèrent jeune fille sur jeune fille, le noyant sous les demandes en mariage et le harcelant avec leurs propositions et le mettant bien vite à bout de nerfs si bien qu'il devint irritable et glacial avec toutes les personnes tentant de l'aborder.

A cette époque, il avait 16 ans et venait d'entrer dans la 13ème division en tant que 5ème siège.

.

.

.

Byakuya donna un grand coup dans le mannequin en bois qui tangua un instant avant de se remettre droit, le noble grogna, ces pantins faits de reiatsu résistaient à presque toutes les attaques si bien qu'un niveau de vice-capitaine au minimum était requis afin de ne serait-ce que l'érafler. Et voir qu'il n'avait pas le niveau d'un vice-capitaine l'énervait au plus haut point.

Il décocha un coup de pied fouetté au visage du mannequin de bois qui, cette fois, ne bougea même pas d'un pouce. Furieux, le jeune homme enchaîna par un coup de poing, sans effets, et une pique de son sabre qui fut violemment repoussé par l'énergie autour du mannequin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves comme ça, Bya-kun ?

Il se retourna vers celui qui venait de parler, Ukitake Jyushirô, évidemment. Ce type adorait se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas ... C'est pourquoi il fut stupéfait quand il s'entendit dire à haute voix :

- Mes parents essayent de me marier contre mon gré.

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux, apparemment aussi surpris que lui de sa confession et lui répondit presque aussitôt :

- Mais tu n'es pas trop jeune pour te marier ? 16 ans c'est un peu tôt, non ?

L'héritier Kuchiki haussa les épaules et rangea son sabre dans le fourreau qui pendait à sa ceinture avant de s'approcher un peu de son supérieur. Après tout c'était lui qui avait commencé la conversation alors autant la continuer ...

- Et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas marié ? demanda-t-il.

- Non ... J'ai eu quelques aventures mais jamais rien de sérieux ...

- Vos parents ne sont pas gênés que vous n'ayez pas de femmes ? Et pour l'héritage ?! s'étonna Byakuya, choqué et un peu jaloux de voir la liberté dont jouissait son capitaine.

- Eh bien j'ai de nombreux frères et soeurs ... Et puis de toutes façons je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants ...

Cette fois le Kuchiki se sentit franchement gêné, ce n'était certainement pas un sujet dont Ukitake aimait parler !

- Ah ... euh ... murmura-t-il, ne sachant que réponde à cette déclaration inattendue.

- Et dis-moi, Bya-kun ... Pourquoi tes parents ont ils subitement décidé de te trouver une épouse convenable ? Aurais-tu eu une petite aventure ? Quoique à ton âge c'est tout à fait normal ...

Cette fois le jeune homme devint carrément rouge pivoine, des souvenirs du beau Akane rejaillissant dans sa mémoire.

- Je ... je ... ce n'était pas une fille ... laissa-t-il échapper avant de se rendre compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire à son capitaine. Quelle honte ! Si jamais les autres clans venaient à apprendre que l'héritier Kuchiki aimait les hommes la famille serait à jamais déshonorée ! Déjà que le garçon avait du mal à supporter le regard dégoûté de ses parents ...

- Oh ? Donc tu aimes les hommes.

Le cinquième siège s'attendait à une remarque moqueuse voir même à un éclat de rire de la part du malade, il fut donc très surpris quand il se rendit compte qu'au lieu de ça, Ukitake l'observait sérieusement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et l'air ... intéressé ? En voyant l'expression stupéfaite de son cadet, le plus vieux haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Quelque chose te gênes, Bya-kun ?

- Euh ... répondit celui-ci, c'est-à-dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle compréhension de votre part ...

Cette fois son aîné le regarda vraiment bizarrement, comme si il venait de dire quelque chose d'insensé.

- Tu sais Bya-kun il n'y a aucune honte à ne pas aimer les femmes, ce qui compte c'est d'aimer la personne qu'on veut et de le faire de tout son coeur.

Jamais le jeune Kuchiki n'oublia cette phrase, restée à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

.

.

.

Depuis ce jour, Byakuya et son capitaine devinrent beaucoup plus proche, le dernier entraînait le premier dans des scéances de combats éprouvantes mais instructives qui permirent au jeune de devenir 4ème puis 3ème siège de sa division. Ils passaient de longs moments à discuter, le Kuchiki l'informant des tentatives de ses parents pour le marier et le malade lui racontant des histoires hilarantes sur sa jeunesse en compagnie du capitaine de la 8ème division et leurs aventures dans les bars du Rukongaï ainsi que les tours qu'ils avaient joué au vieux "Yama-jii". Bientôt le capitaine devint ce qu'on pourrait appeler un "ami proche" pour le garçon solitaire et malheureux qu'était l'héritier noble. Ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

Mais tout bascula lors d'une scéance d'entraînement en apparence normale mais qui fut le début d'un énorme problème pour le jeune homme.

Ils nettoyaient leurs zanpakuto respectifs, scellés, quand Ukitake se leva, intrigué, Byakuya leva la tête et son coeur rata un battement. Car son supérieur était _beau_. Avec ses longs cheveux blancs coiffés impeccablement et flottant légèrement à cause du mouvement que venait d'effectuer l'homme, ses yeux verts absolument magnifiques, et son visage fin et déterminé, le capitaine de la treizième division était vraiment _sublime_.

Cette constatation choqua profondément le jeune homme qui planta là son instructeur pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, une réaction certes puérile mais qui était compréhensive. Il s'effondra sur don lit et se prit la tête dans ses mains, tentant en vain d'oublier les sentiments douloureux qui agitaient son coeur. Mais trop tard, le mal était fait. Il avait craqué sur Ukitake Jyushirô. Son capitaine. Et, pire que tout, un homme.

Ses parents allaient le tuer.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre 1 ! C'est plus clair pour vous pour l'identité du mystérieux grand amour de Bya-kun ? Non ? Allez c'est évident ! ^^

Bon sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé ... si oui eh bien ... *n'ose pas demander mais regarde avec insistance le bouton reviews* ... voilà !

Hum hum ... à bientôt (ou pas -_-) ... et euh ... bonne chance pour la vie de tous les jours ! (nan mais c'est quoi cette déclaration à la c** ?)

...

...

...

YAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII ! *bave*

...

...

...

*sort*


	2. Une mauvaise nouvelle

Yo ! Me voilà de retour ! Je suis en retard ? Comment ça en retard ? Mais noooon de toute façon c'est pas comme si une date précise avait été fixée ... Ohlala vous chipotez pour rien ...

Merci aux revieweurs ... Les deux Shirayuki(e) et M./Mme anonyme ... et aux lecteurs !

C'est les vacances ! Youhou ! (oui je suis encore à l'école/collège/lycée ... pour vous se sera le secret mes chers amis car Shad est anonyme ... Muahaha ! ... Ok j'arrêtes les bêtises et je poste mon texte ... pfff vous êtes méchants) Vivement Noël ! Perso moi j'ai demandé ...euh ... (**lecteurs** : ON S'EN FICHE !) Ok ok me tapez pas ! Le chapitre 2 arrive, il est là, pour vous ! Servit sur un plateau d'argent !

Tout est à Kubo mais si je peux lui emprunter Jyu-chan, Shunsui et Byakuya le temps d'une nuit je lui serais reconnaissante ... (pour faire quoi ? Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Vraiment ? Muahaha ...)

Ah et un petit truc ... à présent les euh ... flash-back seront en italique et les moments présents en normal ... bonne lecture !

* * *

Byakuya reposa la photographie dans la petite boîte noire contenant tout ce dont il n'avait put se séparer, referma le couvercle décoré de motifs compliqués et déposa le coffret de cerisier peint dans une immense armoire faisant presque la moitié du mur contre lequel elle était installée et à la porte scellée à l'aide de son reiatsu. Seul lui pouvait l'ouvrir. Ce qui était très pratique pour cacher des objets ... voire même se cacher, ce qui lui était arrivé quelques fois.

Le jeune capitaine sortit de sa chambre dans une sorte d'état second, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de se diriger quasiment par automatisme vers la sixième division où une montagne de papiers à signer avait été déposé la veille. Le travail, il n'avait donc plus que ça pour vivre ? Son existence était-elle à ce point minable ? Il soupira avant de secouer la tête et de s'appliquer à ressembler le plus possible à un iceberg, si il était bouleversé il n'en était pas moins un Kuchiki. Et un Kuchiki ne montre pas sa douleur. Il règle ses problèmes lui-même sans s'abaisser à demander de l'aide aux autres.

.

.

.

_Le jeune troisième siège se rinça le visage, observant dans le miroir de la "petite" (point de vue Kuchikiesque) salle de bain rattachée à sa chambre ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il avait l'air minable. Non. Il était minable. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois, quand il avait été séparé d'Akane. Sauf que cette fois il était encore plus triste que lors de la perte de son meilleur ami car il avait conscience que son amour était impossible, totalement._

_Ses cheveux mouillés glissèrent lentement de ses épaules, gouttant au dessus du lavabo encore ouvert et remplit, à présent, d'eau. Byakuya se remémora du mieux qu'il put une des maximes des Kuchiki. Ne jamais montrer sa douleur, régler ses problèmes soi-même sans s'abaisser à demander de l'aide aux autres. Il fallait qu'il se débrouille seul pour prouver qu'il était digne du titre d'héritier du clan. Digne du nom des Kuchiki._

_Pour commencer il devait changer de division, pas question d'aller dans la sixième, il ne comptait pas se faire harceler au travail en plus d'à la maison, ni non plus à la douzième, la quatrième ou la onzième. Il n'était ni un scientifique, ni un bon guérisseur, ni une brute épaisse. La cinquième n'était pas mal, quoique un peu banale, la huitième, dirigée par le meilleur ami d'Ukitake n'était même pas envisageable, la première ... peut-être qu'on l'accepterait là-bas ..._

_- Byakuya-sama ? Vous allez bien ? demanda une voix à côté de lui._

_Il se retourna calmement pour planter son regard dans celui de sa nourrice. La seule personne au monde à connaître ses craintes et ses peines, la seule personne à qui il avait pu se confier sans appréhension._

_- Tout va bien Yuka ... c'est juste que ...- il hésita à poursuivre, à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, peut-être un endoctrinement Kuchiki ou bien simplement sa fierté surdimensionnée - ... rien._

_La servante n'insista pas et sortit de la pièce, suivie de Byakuya, qui se jura de régler ses problèmes le lendemain ... il ignorait alors qu'il n'en aurait pas l'occasion ..._

.

.

.

- Taishô ! Taishô ! brailla un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en courant vers lui.

Le brun soupira, mentalement cela va de soit, et se tourna vers son vice-capitaine qui, les joues rouges et tout essoufflé, arborait un air inquiet.

- Abarai ... qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est Rukia ... elle a été envoyé en mission dans le monde des vivants ... A New York !

Byakuya grimaça intérieurement la grande ville américaine était connue pour ses Hollows féroces et nombreux, si sa soeur était là-bas elle était en grave danger de mort. Que'st ce qui avait pris Ukitake de l'envoyer là-bas ?

- Ukitake-taishô est avec elle, ils ont été dépêchés là-bas pour examiner la probable apparition d'une nouvelle race de Hollows. Mais ça fait deux jours qu'on a perdu leur trace.

D'accord. Alors il voyait Jyushirô et Rukia, le lendemain ces deux-derniers partaient en mission dans l'endroit le plus dangereux de la Terre, se perdaient ou se faisaient tuer et ce depuis déjà deux journées complètes et lui il n'en était averti que maintenant ?

- Bref ... Yamamoto-Sou-taishô convoque tous les capitaines à une réunion d'urgence.

_._

_._

_._

_- Une mission ?_

_- Exactement Kuchiki-kun ! Une mission ! Et pas n'importe où ! A Tokyo ! répondit son capitaine, tout sourire._

_- Vous viendrez ou bien serais-je seul ? demanda le jeune homme, inquiet malgré lui._

_Le malade sourit, amusé et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du troisième siège._

_- C'est une mission sans dangers réels ! Un Gillian terrorise les âmes de là-bas ... ils ne vont pas envoyer un capitaine juste pour ça ! Et puis c'est ta première mission en solo et sur le terrain, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- O... Oui taishô ... je ferais de mon mieux ..._

_Le sourire du capitaine s'agrandit devant l'air déterminé de Byakuya._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'en tireras, tu es doué et, en plus, tu connais le nom de ton zanpakuto. Ce Gillian ne fera pas le poids._

_- Je sais ça. Je ne m'inquiètes pas. Je suis impatient de servir et de protéger le Goteï 13. déclara d'une traite le noble s'attirant un regard surpris de son supérieur._

_- Très bien ... dans ce cas tu pars demain à 9h00, prépares-toi bien ..._

_Le garçon acquiesca et sortit du bureau de son capitaine où il était allé initialement pour présenter sa demande de mutation. Cette idée avait quitté son esprit, à présent tourné vers le défi qu'il devrait bientôt relever. Vaincre un Gillian. Le lendemain promettait d'être une journée intéressante ..._

* * *

Buhuhu j'avais déjà écris le mot de la fin mais mon ordi a buggé ... Donc je le refais pour vous cher lecteur un preview du prochain chapitre ...

Ou pas.

Wahou ce chapitre est cliché maintenant que je le relis ...

Ouais ouais je suis une flemmarde, en plus ce chapitre est court. A peine 1000 mots. Je mériterais qu'on me mange avec du paprika.

Je suis méchante.

En plus y aura pas de lemon.

Ah j'ai perdu des lecteurs là, non ?

Ah si ils sont revenus, avec des tomates ... je crois que je vais vous quitter ... mais avant ça, à défaut de preview regardez ce que je vous ai préparé ! *appuie sur une télécommande*

**Dans le Chapitre 3 de cette Fanfiction préparez-vous ...**

- Byakuya-sama ? Vous partez en mission ?

**Il y aura ... de l'amour.**

Le shinigami soupira, les yeux perdus dans le vague et ses pensées toutes tournées vers son capitaine, si loin à présent. (nan je rigole y aura pas ça)

**... de l'action**

- Chire ! Senbonzakura !

**... du suspens ...**

- Ukitake-taishô ! Un Hollow ! Juste derrière-vous !

**Et ... et ... et ... encore de l'action !**

- Sode no Shirayukie !

**Le Chapitre 3, bientôt sur vos écrans.**

Aha ... bon je vous quitte et j'essaye d'éditer ce chapitre pour le rendre moins gnangnan ... Bye !


	3. Un monstre aux cheveux de sang

Yo ! Me voilà de retour ! Après Noël, le Jour de l'An (Bonne Année !) et tout le reste je peux enfin poster ... ET sur ce ...

Merchi aux lecteurs et tout particulièrement aux deux Shirayuki(e) et à Mme Anonyme (c'est plus pratique de préciser, merci !^^) ! Je vous naime !

Bon sur ce tout est à Kubo (que je naime encore plus pour avoir créé Bleach) et bonne lecture ! (fan de Romance ne soyez pas déçus, ce chapitre n'en contient pas beaucoup ...)

* * *

Jamais une réunion des capitaines n'avait été aussi tendue, remarqua Byakuya en regardant autour de lui.

Kyoraku, vêtu de son kimono blanc et sans manteau rose (pour une fois), massacrait du regard tout les shinigamis osant l'approcher à moins de 5 mètres, sa main gauche était crispée sur le manche de son sabre, il n'attendait visiblement qu'un signe pour aller voler au secours de son ami. Unohana, habituellement impassible, ne cherchait pas à cacher son trouble et ses yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour son collègue et camarade, capitaine de la 13ème division. Hitsugaya, avec qui Ukitake avait toujours été gentil, devait se sentir coupable car il avait, et ce depuis le début de la réunion, les yeux fixés sur le sol et les poings serrés contre son corps. Kenpachi et Mayuri semblaient se foutre royalement du sort des disparus et Soi Fon comme Komamura étaient mal à l'aise mais sans plus.

Quand à lui-même et bien ...

Bon il fallait bien l'avouer, il était mort d'angoisse. Mais il avait une excuse, sa soeur se trouvait avec le capitaine quand le QG avait perdu leur signal.

D'accord il s'inquiétait aussi pour Ukitake. Un peu. Beaucoup. Énormément. Il souhaitait plus que tout se rendre sur Terre afin de savoir si il allait bien et, éventuellement, pour le sauver. Peut-être qu'ainsi son aîné se rendrait compte qu'il avait grandi, qu'il ne s'attardait plus sur le passé et souhaitait repartir à zéro.

Après tout on avait bien le droit de rêver.

.

.

.

.

_Byakuya sauta à terre sans un regard pour le shinigami ayant activé le senkaïmon. Son gigai l'attendait quelques rues plus loin et il comptait bien aller le chercher sans perdre de temps. Plus vite cette mission serait expédiée, plus vite il pourrait faire sa demande de mutation. Et voir son capitaine. C'est fou ce qu'on peut s'attacher à quelqu'un juste en réalisant la profondeur des sentiments qu'on éprouve à son égard._

_Le troisième siège survola quelques grandes avenues bondées de vivants et bordées de gratte-ciels tous plus grands les uns que les autres aux façades décorées d'immenses panneaux lumineux. C'est ça qui était amusant dans le monde humain, l'originalité de leurs inventions, les constructions audacieuse, parfois laides, parfois sublimes, qu'ils entreprenaient, leur capacité à découvrir et à inventer de nouvelles choses ..._

_Cet endroit était tellement différent de la Soul Society. En bien comme en mal._

_La rue où avait été déposé son gigaï était sombre, crasseuse et étroite. Le corps, celui d'un jeune homme brun habillé d'un costume gris de luxe, y faisait un peu tâche. Mais apparemment personne ne l'avait repéré, caché comme il était sous un tas de cartons et de vieux journaux (Byakuya lui-même avait dut fouiller un bon quart d'heure avant de le trouver). Il allait rentrer dedans quand un grand cri se fit entendre. _

_Un cri qui n'était pas humain._

_Un Hollow._

.

.

.

.

**Au départ Yamamoto avait proposé d'envoyer quelques lieutenants pour vérifier la situation sur Terre, suite aux protestations du capitaine de la huitième, accompagné par ceux de la dixième, quatrième et sixième, division, le Commandant dépêcha trois capitaines à New-York. **

.

.

.

.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division, Kenpachi Zaraki, capitaine de la onzième division, Hitsugaya Toshirô, capitaine de la dixième division. annonça un faucheur d'âmes tremblant en annonçant les officiers à l'entrée du QG shinigami des Etats-Unis.

Dans un même ensemble, tous les sous-gradés présents se levèrent d'un bond et se mirent au garde-à-vous, certainement incrédules de se voir visités par des personnes aussi prestigieuses et importantes que trois des plus connus capitaines du Goteï 13. Ce qui était triste, pensa Byakuya en voyant leurs airs fiers et déterminés, c'était que dans une semaine ils seraient sans doute tous morts. Un shinigami débutant à New-York avait une espérance de vie avoisinant celle d'un Hollow à la première division.

Kenpachi grogna, et le noble entendit vaguement un "Chiant cette mission ... hâte que ça bouge ...", quand à Hitsugaya, il restait muet depuis leur départ du pays des morts. Surement se demandait il pourquoi c'était lui qui avait été choisit et non pas l'ami de longue date du principal disparu. La raison était pourtant simple : Yamamoto ne pouvait tout simplement pas se débarrasser de ses meilleurs éléments en une seule fois. Ce qui n'était pas très flatteur pour le petit capitaine.

Les officiers saluèrent vaguement les dirigeants du centre d'opération. Ils apprirent aussi qu'une expédition avait été lancée pour retrouver les hommes manquants. Les envoyés devaient revenir quelques heures plus tard, d'un commun accord les trois capitaines décidèrent d'attendre un peu.

.

.

.

Il faisait noir. C'était vraiment étrange si on considérait que, quelques instants plus tôt, le soleil brillait encore au dessus du ciel pollué de la grosse pomme (nda : surnom de NY pour les incultes ;D), et que l'obscurité environnante était complète, noire, sans la moindre lumière. Même une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles aurait été plus claire.

Un bruit se fit entendre à droite, puis à gauche. Des gens qui se redressaient de la position allongée où ils étaient apparemment, l'un d'entre eux se frotta la tête avec un petit gémissement, l'autre se leva d'un bond, le bruit de ses vêtements permettant de deviner qu'il tournait à présent la tête pour tenter de repérer un éventuel ennemi.

Excepté l'homme debout au milieu de la pièce et celui qui se massait le crâne, nulle créature vivante ne se trouvait dans cette pièce.

- Qui est là ? demanda une voix de femme, anxieuse. La personne tentait visiblement de maîtriser son angoisse sans réussir totalement.

- Rukia ? répondit immédiatement l'autre personne.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre.

- Ukitake-taïsho !

La jeune femme, Rukia, se redressa difficilement avant de, d'après le bruit qu'elle fit, perdre l'équilibre et retomber au sol. Un petit grognement de douleur lui échappa tandis qu'elle posait la main sur son front. Main qu'elle retira trempée et souillée d'un liquide gluant duquel émanait une forte odeur de fer.

- Je crois que je suis blessée à la tête ... souffla-t-elle en serrant les dents pour résister du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à la douleur qui menaçait à tout moments de la submerger.

- On a du nous assommer pour nous amener ici. réfléchit Ukitake à haute voix en s'approchant doucement de sa subordonnée.

Alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever en la laissant s'appuyer sur lui, un hurlement monstrueux résonna autour d'eux. L'un comme l'autre se mirent aussitôt en garde de combat, tous leurs sens en alerte. Quoique la jeune Kuchiki dutse concentrer fortement pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol, lequel tanguait dangereusement depuis quelques temps.

Le cri lugubre finit par s'interrompre et les deux shinigamis se détendirent. Imperceptiblement.

- Un Hollow ? demanda la jeune fille en se massant la tempe, une grimace camouflée par l'obscurité environnante déformant son visage.

- Non. C'était ... on aurait dit, un ... Non. C'est impossible, nous les avons tous ...le capitaine s'interrompit et Rukia l'entendit secouer la tête. Sa voix sonnait faux, comme si il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Peut-être savait-il quelque chose à propose de leurs ravisseurs ?

- Bref. Tu devrais te coucher Kuchiki, les blessures à la tête peuvent être grave, tu as sûrement une commotion cérébrale ou quelque chose du même genre. **  
**

Elle obéit et s'allongea difficilement sur le sol, en tentant d'ignorer les élans douloureux parcourant son crâne, si elle restait dans cet état ils n'aurait pas vraiment de chances de se sortir de ces ennuis. Elle risquait de les ralentir, voire même de les mettre en danger.

Pendant ce temps, Ukitake faisait le tour de la pièce, tentant de trouver, en vain, un interrupteur ou même un objet quelconque pouvant les aider.

- Rien ... soupira-t-il cinq minutes plus tard après s'être lourdement assis à même le sol. Nos ravisseurs ne nous ont pas laissé la moindre lampe. Pas de nourriture non plus, ni d'eau.

Ces mots alertèrent Rukia, elle savait que son capitaine avait besoin de boire, certes pas beaucoup plus qu'une personne en bonne santé, mais régulièrement. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir une crise pour cause de déshydratation. Hors, le connaissant, si ils trouvaient la moindre boisson, il allait lui laisser sous prétexte qu'elle était blessée et faible.

Sauf que la Kuchiki était déjà devenue quasiment inoffensive. Pour leur survie, il fallait mieux que le capitaine ne commence pas à s'étouffer avec son sang.

.

.

.

Il releva la tête et Son regard se posa sur les nombreux écrans accrochés au mur en face de lui. Tous montraient la même chose. Deux personnes, une jeune femme allongée au sol, le visage ensanglanté et l'air de souffrir énormément, et un homme à la pâleur maladive et aux cheveux longs. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus d'une robe noire et de sandale. Le plus âgé avait également un large manteau blanc qu'il avait posé par terre.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur Son visage et Il S'exclama, à l'attention d'une des personnes debout derrière Lui :

- Amènes m'en un, nous allons le lâcher sur ces misérables insectes qui croient que nous ne les avons même pas repéré ... Et un autre sur leur Quartier Général si c'est possible ...

_- Yes My Lord_. répondit un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux et aux yeux complètement noirs.

.

.

.

Yuno était une jeune shinigami comme les autres. Pas très douée au combat, elle préférait la discrétion. Son zanpakuto correspondait bien à ce trait de sa personnalité, son pouvoir étant de la faire disparaître dans les ombres. Un don remarquable pour une espionne. Pas pour une guerrière. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait été intégré à la Deuxième Division et également pour ça qu'on l'envoyait régulièrement en missions d'infiltrations sans réels dangers dans le monde Réel.

Quand on lui avait dit que New-York était sa prochaine destination, elle avait pleuré. Parce qu'elle savait bien n'avoir que très peu de chances de survivre dans l'endroit le plus peuplé d'Hollows de la Terre.

Elle avait donc été rassurée quand on lui avait appris que sa principale mission ne consistait qu'en une expédition de recherche dans un coin perdu de la Mégalopole. Pas d'ennemis à tuer, on ne l'envoyait pas au front servir de chair à Hollows.

La jeune faucheuse d'âmes sourit en entendant une énième fois un de ses co-équipiers (un Ken ... quelque chose) se plaindre du manque d'ambiance. Alors qu'ils savaient tous que si un démon avec un niveau supérieur à celui d'un Gillian arrivait, ils mouraient tous, sans exceptions. L'homme qui parlait, hurlait même, et médisait sans retenue sur les capitaines qui ne bougeaient par leurs fesses pour chercher eux-mêmes et qui laissaient les sous-gradés faire le sale boulot se tut soudain, les yeux écarquillés.

- Hey ! Ken-truc ! s'exclama Yuno, un peu inquiète du manque de réaction de son partenaire.

- Je ... commença le shinigami.

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase : sa tête roula auprès de ses trois camarades qui poussèrent un même hurlement d'effroi.

La jeune femme recula rapidement, les larmes aux yeux, totalement paniquée. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi mourait-il comme ça ? Sans s'en rendre compte elle hurla, avant de se retourner et partir en courant. Sans regarder devant elle.

Elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet et sentit ses mains se faire emprisonner par une poigne puissante. Impossible pour la jeune fille de se dégager. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser un regard terrifiant, un mélange de folie et de haine pure.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Avant de mourir, la tête tranchée, elle eut une petite pensée pour Kei, son jeune frère vivant dans une baraque délabrée du Rukongaï. Il devait attendre son retour.

Sauf qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges sang murmura un petit "Dégueulasse" après avoir léché ses doigts rendus écarlates par le meurtre de la jeune fille. Les deux shinigamis restant hurlèrent de plus belle : Ce type était un monstre.

.

.

.

Un monstre aux traits d'humain.

C'est ce que se dit Byakuya en voyant une sorte de bête aux cheveux pourpres décimer leurs troupes sans le moindre effort et avec un rire sadique. Alors, sans hésiter, il souffla :

- Chire. Senbonzakura ...

Les pétales de cerisier s'envolèrent, fonçant vers l'ennemi qui ricana de plus belle.

Et se les prit de pleins fouet, le jeune capitaine haussa un sourcil en le voyant tomber comme au ralentit puis déglutit quand sa cible se releva. Couverte de sang, blessée mortellement mais un sourire démoniaque déformant son visage qui avait pourtant l'innocence d'une jeune fille d'à peine 15 ans.

.

.

.

_- Et moi qui croyais que nous les avions tous supprimés ..._ grésilla la voix d'un homme aux cheveux blancs en sortant d'un écran mural.

- Eh bien non mon cher Ukitake ... répondit à voix haute un enfant blond installé dans un siège de cuir, ses yeux, dorés, fous posés sur la télévision et au fond desquels brillait une lueur de haine.

Après tout Sa vengeance allait enfin avoir lieu, après tant d'années ...

* * *

Bon ça fait un peu beaucoup d'éléments à assimiler en un chapitre ... je vous l'accorde ...

Vous avez compris ? Non ? Tant pis vous verrez dans les chapitres suivants ... en tout cas on ne voit pas beaucoup Bya-kun ... alors que c'est censé être le personnage principal ... Promis il fait son come back plus tard !

Je n'ai pas respecté le preview ... sauf pour la dernière phrase de Byakuya ... Mais j'aime ça alors je vais vous en faire un autre, juste pour le fun !

**Dans le chapitre 4 de cette Fanfiction, le chaos approche ...**

Byakuya grogna, le sang coulant abondamment d'une blessure profonde à son flanc. Son adversaire était vraiment très coriace. Surtout que ni Kenpachi ni Hitsugaya ne bougeaient pour venir l'aider. A ce rythme là il devrait bientôt utiliser son Bankaï si il voulait avoir une chance de survivre ...

**... de la haine ...**

- VOUS ! Comment osez-vous ré-apparaître devant moi alors que vous m'avez ... vous m'avez ... (nda : violé !) ... créé ... (nda : zut)

**... de la violence ...**

La jeune femme remonta un peu son bras, traçant par le même geste une longue ligne ensanglantée sur le visage de Rukia avec son sabre.

**... et du ... LEMON !**

- Rukia ... j'ai si chaud ...

- Ukitake-san, je ...

Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement et ...

- J'ai fait de la citronnade ! termina la jeune Kuchiki, ravie.

**... Vous y avez cru ?**

Rukia et Uki sont dans la merde ... vraiment. Les pauvres. x) je compte bien continuer de les embêter, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais il va bien falloir reprendre la romance avec Byakkun ... dès que ses deux missions (passé et présent ) seront terminées ça reviendra, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Sinon ça allait ? C'était pas si terrible ?


End file.
